


Shower

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Winchester House [6]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: The Winchester House [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936783
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Shower

You managed to fix John’s patches the next couple of days and personally delivered it back to him. “I went over a few others that were looking a little loose.” 

He held up the vest to the sunlight streaming in. “Wow, you can’t even tell.” He ran a finger over them. “You are good.” He grinned at you. “Perfect timing, too. Headed back out tomorrow.”

You smiled widely, happy that he liked how you did it. “I can pack you some snacks for the road?” You offered. “Can’t imagine fast food is the best after a bit.” 

“A few will be okay. Don’t have a ton of room.” He chuckled. “Thanks.” He was surprised that even after him telling you to break up with Dean… you were being this nice. 

“Welcome. See you tomorrow?” You asked brightly. “What time do you leave?”

“Around noon.” He nodded. “Uh, listen...if anyone gives you shit around town, and Dean ain’t around, you tell them you’re close to John Winchester, okay? They’ll back off.” He didn’t like you with his son, but it’s not like he wanted you more hurt if he could prevent it.

You gave him a small smile. “I’ll bring something by before I head into work. And thank you.” 

He grinned. “See you, sweetheart.” He said before you made your way back to your house 

Dean instantly cuddled to you before he had to head into work. His lockscreen was a picture of the two of you, so he’d steal looks at that when he could. 

* * *

Both you and Dean went in around 9 the next morning to work. You dropped off John’s snack pack with Sam since he was still sleeping. 

Benny rushed into the shop as Dean worked under the hood. “Dean!” He rarely called him that so Dean whipped his head up. 

“What’s going on?” He asked, walking towards Benny.

“Lucille from the diner said they saw someone taking Y/N out from the library.” He told him. “Not in a good way, neither.” He explained. 

Dean’s stomach dropped as he glanced at the clock. “I’ll call my dad, he’s not gone yet. You call the guys.”

He nodded and went to make the calls while Dean did the same, trying to figure out who would take you. And why. What the hell did they want? 

When John heard the news, he seethed. “No one saw a car or nothing?” He asked, pulling on his boots. “How can someone get kidnapped in broad daylight and no one sees a damn thing?”

“I don’t know. She must’ve trusted them.” He sighed heavily. “Do you think it could be the guys from the other side of town?” He asked, pulling off his work coveralls.

“Did you do anything to piss them off?” John asked. “She said you got stabbed while I was gone, could it be them?”

Dean sighed. “Benny and I  _ might’ve  _ taken some of their supplies.” He said honestly. “Why wait until now, though? This was almost two months ago.” He pointed out. 

“Didn’t know how to get you back.” He suggested. “Or it could be someone else. There’s a list of people you might piss off.” Which was a lifelong deal that began when he started school. “I’ll meet you at the library.”

Dean nodded to himself, grabbing Benny as they headed out. “Boys are gonna start driving around, see if they spot anything.” Benny told him. 

He sighed and nodded. “Could be nothing right?” He doubted it, but tried. He didn’t want to think of you getting hurt in any way.

“Yeah, could be a friend or somethin’.” Benny agreed. 

* * *

When it grew dark and they still couldn’t find you, the worry was high. The librarians at the library said it was a nice person who took you out on break. John had called in his buddies, wanting as many people as they could looking for you. 

Finally, Kevin found something on one of the many cameras he had set up. “Dean!” He called him over, as the two men were at your house at the moment. Hoping that someone would show up or something. 

Dean rushed over, ducking as he looked. “Hmm. So it is them.” He groaned. “I’ll call dad and Sam. You call Benny.” He pulled out his phone. “Tell them to meet me at the library.”

He nodded and quickly did as he was told. It had been a while since they went into a fight like this. He hoped that you were okay, and not too hurt. You didn’t deserve that. Maybe he’d suggest some self defence for you- mace, a stabby keychain, things like that. Anything that could help. 

* * *

You were tied to a chair and kept trying to get out, but your muscles were growing tired. You had no idea how long you’d been there, but it felt like ages. They had taped your mouth shut once you screamed that you knew the Winchesters. It seemed that they knew that. What they didn’t tell you was  _ why  _ they’d taken you..

You had zero clue where you were or when it was, and you didn’t want to cry but you couldn’t help it. You were scared. You felt you were in a basement, just because it was cold. You honestly couldn’t remember, since they banged your head pretty good. You were sure that your skirt had gotten ripped at some point, one of your shoes had fallen off, and your top was too thin to keep you warm.

When you heard banging upstairs, you tried to make as much noise as possible. Hopefully it wouldn’t end in one of your captures coming down. 

When the door busted open, you squeaked, but saw it was John. He had a couple of guys behind him. “I’ll untie her. Watch the door.” He told him, coming down some steps. “Hey, sweetheart. Glad we found ya.” He said softly, clenching his jaw as he saw your bruising. “Tell Dean they touched her.” He barked to one of the guys. 

As soon as your hands were free, you hugged him. Pulling back slightly, you got the tape off your mouth. “Thank you!”

He hugged you and lifted you easily. “C’mon. Dean and the boys got them handled.” He spoke too soon as Dean rushed in. 

He looked terribly worried as he pulled you into his arms. “I’m so sorry.” He felt terrible. 

“You’re here now.” You buried your face in his neck. 

He lifted you bridal style. “Don’t open your eyes.” He didn’t exactly want you seeing Benny and John’s guys pummeling the guys that took you. He felt you simply nod, moving you out of there as fast as he could. “I’ll stay with you for a bit, babe.” He put you in the backseat of a car. “Cas will stay here and look over your cuts.” His thumb went over your lip. 

You gave him a small smile. “Thank you. Can we get something to eat, too?” You asked softly, honestly starving.

“Anything you want.” He pecked your cheek. “I’ll be back.” 

Cas joined you once he was gone. “Anything major?” He asked worriedly. 

“I don’t think so.” You shook your head. “I think you can see everything.”

“Good.” He sighed in relief. “We were very concerned for your safety.” He began dabbing antiseptic on your small cuts and areas you were tied up. “A friend told Benny they saw you being taken.”

You sighed. “He said he was a friend. He was nice.” You looked embarrassed. “It wasn’t until we got to his car that I figured he was full of it.” You shook your head. “By then it was too late.”

Cas gently squeezed your hand as you started tearing up. “Hey, it’s not your fault.” He said gently. “This is all on them. They’re the assholes that did this.” 

“But I went with them.” You looked down. “I’m too easy and they knew that. They just had to play nice.” You sniffed. “And I just fell for it!” 

Cas gently hugged you, rubbing your back. “That’s okay. You didn’t know people could be so cruel.” 

“Time to go.” Dean ran out as sirens could be heard. Cas moved out of the way so Dean could sit in the back with you. Benny ran out, the others coming out behind him. John and his men went straight to their bikes.

You clutched to Dean as everyone took off. He put his arm around you and kissed the top of your head. “We’ll get you home and I’ll make you something to eat.” He said softly. 

“Stay home with me? Please.” You asked. 

“Already planned on it.” He told you. He didn’t blame you for not remembering him say something. “I’ll have Cas sit with you while I pack a bag.” He rubbed your arm gently. “Are you supposed to work tomorrow?” 

“Yeah.” You said softly. “I can do it.” You loved your job, and you had bills to pay. You hadn’t missed a day since you started working there.

“Sweetheart, I’m sure they’d be okay if you called in.” He rubbed your leg. “It’s just one day. You need to rest.”

You pouted but understood. “I guess.” You nodded. “Do you work tomorrow?”

“Nope. Making sure you’re okay all day.” He smiled. “That’s what’s important.” Honestly, he’d been terrified about how they’d find you. It could have been way worse. 

“Thank you.” You kissed his chest. Closing your eyes, you drifted off. 

Dean held you close until you got home and he carried you in. Benny set up outside in case any of those guys would be risking it and showing up. After Dean made himself a bag, Cas left, letting Dean know he’d check in in the morning. “Wake up, babe.” Dean gently shook you. He knew you would probably want a shower and to get out of those clothes. 

You whined and blinked up at him after a while. “How long was I asleep?”

“Not too long.” He kissed your nose. “I wanted to make sure you showered and changed.” He ran a hand through your hair. “And get you something to eat. I’ll cook while you shower.” He told you. 

While that sounded good, you honestly were iffy on being alone right that moment. “Can… can you shower with me?” 

He smiled softly. “Yeah? I can do that.” He stood up straight and offered his hand to you. Up until that point, your sleepovers had been rated PG. He didn’t mind whatsoever. There was no way in hell that he would rush you. “Let’s get you relaxed. I’ll even wash your hair for you.” 

You smiled at him. “You’re the best.” You got up, noting he had set out a shirt and some of his sweats as pjs for you. As you looked down, you noted his knuckles. “You didn’t have Cas fix you up?” 

“Wasn’t important.” He shrugged. 

“I’m wrapping them after our shower.” You said sternly. “I don’t want them getting infected.” 

“Okay.” He smiled, knowing you wouldn’t back down. Which was cute. He liked how much you cared. “How does pasta sound for dinner?” 

“Maybe tomorrow. How about just a pizza delivered? So we have more time for cuddles?” You asked. “That’s all I wanted when I was in that stupid basement.”

“Of course, babe.” He rubbed your cheek. “Anything you want.” He kissed your forehead. 


End file.
